


Another Breakfast Meeting

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha is a bit more blunt.





	Another Breakfast Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

“Are you screwing him yet?” Natasha was not at all delicate with Steve. 

“You sound like a sailor.” Steve was blushing. 

“Well?” 

“We’ve been dating, I think,” Steve finally said after thinking about it for a moment.

“How cute. Have you even copped a feel yet?” 

“No.”

“Has he?”

“Um, no. I’m old fashioned,” he told her. 

“You’re scared and so is he. Take the plunge, Steve.”

He looked at his hands. “I don’t want to scare him away, Natasha.”

“He’s a big boy. Don’t waste time. It gets away too quickly.”

“I’ll let you know what happens.”

“Can’t wait!”


End file.
